The Lady of Lysil
by Dari 2
Summary: When a fifteen year old girl in a tattered dress and mud soaked legs appears at the gates of the castle, how was Merlin ever to know what trouble would lie ahead for him?
1. Chapter 1

The thunder rang loudly through the forest as the rain pelted the trees below. The booming of the storm was deafening, you could taste the electricity on your tongue, and the feel of it would make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

The freezing rain assaulted the young girl dashing through the trees, the mud and slush coating her bare feet, calves, and legs. Her dress was in tatters and her hair was a matted mess that seemed to be caught on every branch in this forest. She had to keep running. Keep running until she made it to the palace. Until she was safe. Until she knew they wouldn't find her.

The cobblestones were a welcome change from the harsh forest floor, and she found herself suddenly feeling faint. She had to make it to the court of Uther. There was no way she could stop. Not while there was life still within her. Not while there was still breath in her lungs or the pounding voice in her head.

"Run, Hannah! Run!"

When she reached the palace, her legs were ready to fail her. Her scarlet dress looked more like a ripped apart tunic, her arms were caked with mud and grime, and her vision blurred with the tears that threatened to run down her face.

A guard approached her, sword in hand.

She couldn't do it anymore.

"Please." She sobbed, her knees buckling beneath her as she fell to her hands, her midnight hair mopping up the rain and sweat from her forehead, adding to the grimy mess that was her once well combed locks.

"Please... I must... must speak to Uther... Uther Pendragon..."

And her vision went black.

—

Gaius watched over the feverish girl, brushing some hair from her face and replacing the cold rag on her forehead. Gwen had come in earlier to tend to her hair as best she could, thinking the poor child would appreciate somewhat of a tidy appearance when she woke.

The old healer knew the girl from the moment he had seen her. Lady Hannah Lysil. Her father was a lord over some of the outer territories, and Gaius would be lying if he said he did not fear for what had brought the girl to the castle in such a state.

The Lysils were good people. Kind to all who would come to them for help. They would starve themselves before letting anyone else go hungry. The people who lived under them were loyal and would most likely defend them to the death. Something very bad must have happened, but why hadn't news reached the palace already?

All the old man could do was sigh and hope for answers upon the girl's awakening.

—

"Not two days past my family and I were on a picnic." Hannah's voice carried through the halls of Uther's throne room. "We had hoped to enjoy the last of the autumn weather before the cold set in. My eldest sister, Payton, was even entertaining a suitor. We had not been out for even two hours before our servants turned on us, aided by a powerful sorceress." The girl's voice broke. "I am the only survivor, I fear."

"Lady Hannah." Uther began. "You have our deepest condolences. Your father was a great comrade of mine. And your mother a valued adviser. You are our honored guest until a more... permanent arrangement can be found for you."

Hannah bowed her head. "Your majesty is most generous... I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Of course." The king said. "We'll have the very best of our servants tend to you."

These proved the wrong thing to say, as the Lady stepped back, eyes wide and terrified. "Please, majesty..." she all but whimpered. "May I not choose my own servants? The betrayal of those who served my father is fresh in my mind and I fear that I would be more comfortable if... if the only blame could be placed upon myself, if anything were to happen."

Uther's expression changed momentarily, before nodding. "Go on then."

Hannah's gaze scanned the room, her dark eyes meeting those of every servant who stood within the walls of the chamber. The silence was excruciating, and there seemed to almost be a wave of relief that came over the room when she finally spoke.

"I want him. And her."

The gaze of the room fell upon the two servants standing in the corner, their mouths slightly ajar as they glanced at each other.

Merlin and Guenevere quickly regained their composure and bowed, accepting the lady's wish.

—

"The poor thing..." Gwen whispered as she and Merlin walked down the halls towards the Lady Hannah's chambers. "Betrayed by her own servants. I could never imagine doing such a thing to Lady Morgana."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Arthur is an absolute prat. But I would never betray him. Especially to a sorceress. I don't understand it. Gaius said that they were a good and kind family. Why would their own servants revolt?"

Gwen shrugged, shaking her head in response. "I don't know. Perhaps it was an enchantment?"

"An entire Staff of servants? It would take a pretty powerful sorceress to achieve that."

Their conversation was brought to a halt as they found themselves standing in front of the ornately carved door of Hannah's chambers.

Merlin knocked.

"Come in."

Gwen stepped inside, followed by Merlin. Before either of them could even utter a word, Hannah sunk into a curtsy and muttered "My lord", and "my lady", to them.

The two weren't exactly sure how to react. It was their job to bow and offer titles of respect, not hers.

"My lady... are you alright?" Gwen asked quietly.

Hannah nodded and stood. "Yes... just... just cold... and tired..." she fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve.

"That's nothing a hot bath can't fix." Gwen offered a smile. "Should I run you one?"

Hannah returned the smile, and nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you. That would be much appreciated."

Gwen disappeared behind a door, and Merlin was about to ask if he could do anything, when Hannah's expression changed to one of pleading.

"Please." She begged. "Please. They still have my sister. Please. Krysta's done nothing wrong. I've already lost my parents and eldest sister. Must I loose my other sibling and closest friend? Please. Help us."

Merlin was taken aback. "My lady... you should be pleading with the king and his knights, not me..."

"Please, Emrys!" Hannah sobbed. "Please... help us... help us Emrys... don't abandon us... please... I know... I know... please help... Emrys... Merlin... please..."

At that moment, Gwen re-entered the room and guided the sobbing girl into the adjoining chamber, trying to offer some comfort to soothe the teenage girl's hysterics.

All Merlin could do was stand there and gape.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin barely picked at his food that evening, the words of Lady Hannah ringing in his mind.

_Help us, Emrys. Don't abandon us._

He didn't know what to make of it. She was terrified. She had just lost her family. It was the trauma speaking. It had to be.

And yet how would she know to call him Emrys? There was only one person who had called him thus. And he doubted she and the boy had ever crossed paths.

What of her sister? If she truly was alive, then she would be in great danger. But what knowledge did Hannah have that she still lived? It was impossible. Everything she had said was impossible.

"Merlin, are you even listening to me?"

The dark haired boy looked up quickly. "What, Gaius?"

Gaius groaned in irritation. "Never paying attention, are you?"

Before the old healer could say another words, Merlin was speaking.

"Lady Hannah knows about me."

Merlin saw his mentor freeze, and then unfreeze one limb at a time. "We must get you out of here. Why didn't you tell me sooner—"

"Because she asked for my help." Merlin interjected. "She begged me. She was sobbing and begging for help. She said that her sister was still being held captive. She begged me not to abandon them. She said she knew."

Gaius went silent, the news obviously having a heavy affect on the healer. It was several long moments before he spoke again.

"I don't trust it. You must leave Camelot. At least for a time."

"What? No. Gaius she asked for my help—"

"It is not your duty to rescue ladies from renegades. If she needs help, she should go to Arthur and the knights." He said firmly. "You leave first thing in the morning. No arguments."

—

Merlin crept out of his bed silently that night, fully dressed and ready for travel.

He had to get answers, and he knew exactly were he had to go to get them.

The dark hallways leading to the dragon were as foreboding and cold as always. And soon he found himself face to face with the great scaly beast.

"You've come in a time of great trouble, young sorcerer." Kilgarrah said.

"I need answers. And perhaps help." Merlin replied. "The Lady Hannah. She knows about me. She called me Emrys."

The dragon nodded. "Lady Hannah has brought a great evil to Camelot. Greater than any evil you have faced before."

"That's impossible." Merlin breathed. "She's just a girl. Younger than I am."

"Age makes no difference. What this girl has brought to the realm is a nightmare beyond your greatest imagining."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"Believe it, young sorcerer." Kilgarrah's voice was as loud as the Thunder. "She will only bring ill to yourself and the Young pendragon."

"She called me Emrys! How did she know?"

The dragon made no direct reply. "She knows much about things that are better left buried. You and her are cut from the same branch. I warn you. Do not become too entangled with the Lady Hannah." With that, the dragon flew up, and Merlin knew it was time to return.

Now there was only one person who could give him the answers he wanted.

Lady Hannah Lysil.

—

Merlin felt conflicted as he crept about the palace towards the Lady's room. He shouldn't be doing this. He should wait until morning and speak to her then.

But who knows how many sets of prying eyes would be around then? He had to take the chance he had been given. Soon, he found himself just outside the lady's door.

"Ic ia tóspringe," he whispered, and the door opened for him.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, before he turned to face the inside of the room.

He found himself less than an inch away from Hannah's face.

Merlin jumped back, a shocked expression on his face.

"It's rude to enter a room without knocking. Has no one told you that?" She asked, a dark eyebrow raised.

"Yes, actually." Merlin replied on default. "I... I just—"

"You have questions." Hannah smiled a bit. "Of course you do. Please forgive my earlier outburst. Sit. Please."

Merlin sat down hesitantly, glancing up at Hannah.

The lady opened her moth to speak, but was interrupted by a small jingling sound. Much to Merlin's surprise, a little black cat in a green and gold collar came trotting around the side of the bed.

"Hello, dearie." Hannah said as she picked up the animal. "Merlin, meet my cat."

The dark haired boy reached a hand out to pet the feline under it's chin, the cat purred and leaned into the touch, her glossy coat shining in the candlelight. "She's a beautiful animal..." Merlin confessed. "May I ask her name?"

"Nimue." Hannah smiled, continuing to pet the cat who had curled up on her lap.

Merlin's eyes went wide and he wanted to stand up and flee the room. This lady knew so much about him without even having met him before, and now she has a cat called Nimue?

"Fear not, Emrys." Hannah reassured him. "Nimue is a cat and my companion. Nothing more."

"I... I don't have good experiences with that name." Merlin said slowly.

Hannah nodded, her dark curls tumbling over her shoulder. "I know."

The tension in the room became thick, and it weighed on the young sorcerer greatly. "How did you know to call me Emrys?"

The girl smiled softly. "In time, these things will be revealed to you. But as for now, my sister is in danger."

Nimue jumped from Hannah's lap and hissed a bit, before disappearing under the bed.

"Yes... about her..." Merlin cleared his throat. "How do you know she's even-"

"I know she lives." Hannah said firmly. "Krysta is alive and in the hands of those who would see her dead. I will aid you when you go."

"And if I don't?"

Suddenly there was that look in her eyes again, fear. Horrible terror that reached down to her very soul and threatened to jump from her hand cry out, begging and sobbing all over again. But this time she kept her composure.

"Please Emrys." She whispered. "Do not let an innocent life be taken from this world. I beg you. Help us."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was an absolute royal prat.

That was the only thought going through Merlin's mind at the moment.

"What are you doing dallying here?" The morning had began. "You're wasting time and my laundry needs to be done. And you need to wash my chainmail. Not to mention..."

This was only the beginning of the trouble. Mainly because while Arthur was having breakfast, Merlin opened his mouth about Hannah.

"What do you think of the lady Hannah?"

Arthur looked at him with an annoyed expression. "She's a young, frightened girl."

"Did you happen to notice... anything strange about her?"

"No, Merlin. Nothing strange at all." Arthur said, exasperated. "And why are you so full of questions about our guest?"

Merlin hesitated. "She thinks her sister is still alive."

Arthur looked at him. "And why did she tell you this?"

"Because she knows I serve you as well. She didn't want to trouble the king with it. He's already done so much for her." Merlin spun the lie easily.

The prince paused, looking at Merlin. "Tell the lady Hannah I should like to speak with her. As soon as possible."

—

Morgana knocked quietly on Hannah's door, unsure if the girl had risen from sleep yet.

She was greeted by the young teen opening the door and forcing a smile, stepping back to allow Morgana inside.

The lady of Lysil wore a dark green dress, her hair tied up in a loose updo, curls flowing over her shoulders.

"My lady..." the girl muttered, curtsying low.

"Oh, no need..." she whispered, motioning for the girl to stand.

Hannah did as Morgana bid her, standing quietly and nodding. "Yes, my lady."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Did you sleep well?"

The younger girl shook her head. "No, my lady. But that is a problem you know all too well, yes?"

Morgana looked at her, eyes wide. "How do you know of this?"

The lady smiled softly and turned to the window. "Have you ever been to the outlying lands, Morgana? The dewy hill-slopes and great trees that allow the sun to peek through their leaves, like a thousand stars in the middle of the daytime. And at dusk, when the sky is the color of rich honey, the river seemed to glow. Like a sparkling stream of cider."

"It sounds beautiful." Morgana whispered.

"It is. Sometimes, in the night, you could see the fires and smoke of the camps of those who dwell in the forest. It dances against the sky that shines like a tapestry of a thousand diamonds. You can hear the singing and merriment." Then, in barely a whisper, the lady added. "You can feel the magic."

Morgana stared at the girl, unsure of what to think. This child, not even old enough to begin courting, yet she seemed to know so much about her. There was something unearthly about Hannah.

"I should love to see it one day. It truly sounds divine."

Hannah laughed a laugh devoid of humor. "I never want to see it again. Not without my sister."

"My condolences. I know loosing—"

"She is not dead. Not yet." Hannah turned to her. "She lives still."

Morgana took a small step towards her. "Hannah—"

"She is alive!" Hannah insisted again. "I know it. I feel it. I may have lost my eldest sister. I may have lost my mother and father. But my other sister. Krysta. She lives, I know it."

"Then we must tell the king. He will send knights-"

"No." Hannah cut her off a second time. "Uther must have no part in this. Else a horrible fate would befall all of us."

There came a knock at the door.

"Well. Aren't I popular today?" Hannah laughed quietly, going to open the door.

There stood Merlin, eyes flitting around the room and landing on Morgana.

"Prince Arthur requests your presence, Lady Lysil."

Hannah nodded once. "Then let us go."

—

"So you say you know for a fact that your sister lives?"

"I do, my lord. And if we are to save her, we must go now."

Arthur shook his head. "You can't possibly—"

"I do! And I know that we must move quickly."

Arthur sighed. "Why haven't you—"

"Asked the king? He can have no part in this."

And thus began the long, drawn out quarrel.

—

Merlin found himself tempted to complain about being sore after riding for so long, but for once was able to hold it in.

Eventually, they convinced Hannah to stop and rest. A fire was kindled, and Hannah sat beside it.

Arthur, for all his claims of bravery and chivalry, was the first to fall asleep.

Hannah stared into the flames, whispering to herself.

Merlin watched her as she muttered, her words slowly rising and creating a melody of a song.

"We notch our bows and wait for the 'morrow,

Cold is the night and nary a tear,

For on the morn' we head into shadow,

There is no room for our fear..."

Merlin saw the light of the fire slowly change form, taking the shape of what seemed to be a camp of soldiers.

"His eyes are cruel, His evil is endless.

Black is his soul and ne'er will he rest,

Till all the world lies covered in darkness,

And few who'd fight him are left.

Tha'nera Telezia,

Fly straight and true o my arrow

The day of destiny comes, I'll follow the path only fate knows."

The boy found his gaze drawn to the flames to the point he could not look away.

"Our songs of fire, our footfalls of thunder,

On we will go, this army of light.

Though peril's storm may tear us asunder,

For our dear home we will fight.

Arthur, the Gold. Emrys, the Silver

Cloaked from our sight, yet saviors to all.

When all seemed lost and blood ran in rivers

Down, the Pendragon did fall..."

And suddenly the fire took on the scene of a battle, a battle with _magic_.


End file.
